


Making the world my bitch*

by Memegod45



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memegod45/pseuds/Memegod45
Summary: After having being dumped by Annabeth(crazy bitch) Percy goes traveling around the world. In this journey he meets new people to piss off,  fight, befriend and fuck senseless. But can he find love? "Pshhh, prolly not".





	Making the world my bitch*

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally just starting this so I'm sorry in advance for any grammatical errors

Chapter 1 .......CRASHHHHHHHHH!!!!............ "FUCK ME IN THE ASS DUDE, THAT HURT!!" Was groaned out by a young adult about the age of 19. " Fucking Zeus, you little piece of shit, I'll fucking kill you, the next time I come near you asswipe!" He yelled at the sky. When nothing happened he looked up in confusion. "...........Zeus, Dad. DAD, POSEIDON! ANSWER ME !!...please". The young man realized that something was very wrong. " They usually answer, especially dad" he muttered. "Okay think Percy. Use does brains that you got with you. Where are you?". Standing up from his little crater that he made the man, now dubbed Percy looked around. And his mouth popped open in shock. "Hold on, I know I went to sleep in my bed in New York. This however, ain't no FUCKING NEW YORK!", He said out loud, looking at shock at the battlefield before him. Robots fightng some people dressed like they going to Comic Con. One was admittedly a very beautiful redhead woman, a dude in a a fucking cool as metal suit, a guy throwing a...frisbee?. Along with a dude shooting arrows on top of a building and... "HULK SMASH" A massive green man landed next to the team of cosplayers roaring at the robots. Percy just stared at everything that was happening around him and face palmed hard as shit. "What the fuck is even my life" he muttered as he began walking to ward the people. " Like at this point I really don't know....FUCKKK"


End file.
